


Gonguuji Oneshots

by cyrocypher



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Flowers, Fluff, Greek Gods AU, Hades and Persephone AU, Hanahaki AU, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, Other characters are briefly mentioned - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, add tags as we go, because they deserve it, gonguuji, gontaguuji - Freeform, i love them, let my rarepair comfort ship live, mythology AU, pls they just baby, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrocypher/pseuds/cyrocypher
Summary: It's a bunch of Gonguuji Oneshots because I love this ship. I'll try to update as often as possible, please leave prompts and requests if you'd like! Mostly fluff, and descriptions/prompts of the chapter will be in the top notes. Brackets () will be the main POV of the chapter. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	1. Lost in IKEA and Thoughts (Gonta)

**Author's Note:**

> Gonta and Kiyo get lost in IKEA.

“Gonta, dear, please hand me the map.” Gonta handed over the flimsy sheet of paper with complicated directions printed on it, hanging his head with shame. Korekiyo examined the map, murmuring softly as he did. They were surrounded. Absolutely surrounded by furniture. Chairs, tables, couches, all tagged with paper with silly silly names printed on them. He had gotten them lost in IKEA, of course he did. 

Gonta couldn’t pronounce most of the furniture’s names. “Ektorp sofa,” Korekiyo would read them out for him as they stopped at certain the more eye catching pieces. “Poäng armchair.” He had explained that the furniture had names in another language. 

(“Did you know that the people in Sweden take part in a practice called Döstädning, which means ‘Death Cleaning’, while it doesn’t include any actual death at all, it’s still fascinating: They clean their houses so that it is neat and tidy, so that when they themselves die, their families don’t have to worry about the mess… What wondrous compassion for others! Isn’t humanity --oh. I’m sorry.” Kiyo glanced away, seemingly embarrassed for rattling off. “Have I said too much?”) (“No, no! Gonta thinks it’s interesting! Gonta likes learning more stuff from Kiyo. It’s Kiyo’s interests after all!”) (Blink. Kiyo’s eyelashes were really long and pretty, he thought. He blushed, soft pink dusting his high cheekbones. Cute.) (“Thank you, Gonta.”) 

Gonta could see how the colours or patterns of the furniture Korekiyo picked out matched, but most of it didn’t interest him. He really liked that ladybug lamp though. Those butterfly stickers were really pretty too. 

Gonta was in charge of guiding them through the gigantic furniture shop while Korekiyo focused more on the furniture itself, noting down the ones that fit the theme of their (their!) new house, occasionally asking for Gonta’s opinion. ("Which light do you think looks the best, love?") ("Gonta likes the ladybug lights! They’re very cute!") (The soft scratching of graphite on paper.) (...alright.) (Gonta could hear the smile in Kiyo’s voice. His long hair covered his face as he scribbled down Gonta’s ladybug lights, but Gonta thinks he was blushing, just a tad bit.) 

“Gonta is sorry! Gonta not very good at directions…” Gonta apologised profusely, trying to help Kiyo look out for signs hanging from the ceiling to determine where they were.  
“It’s okay Gonta, you tried your best,” Korekiyo whispered softly, one hand holding the map, the other clutching Gonta’s hand and pulling him gently in the correct direction with focus in his eyes. 

(Kiyo had very pretty fingers. Pale, long and slender. On days when he didn’t cover his hands with bandages, Gonta liked to hold them more. Against Gonta’s calloused hands, Kiyo’s were soft and warm. Kiyo had told Gonta that he liked his hands too. “They ground me. It’s… comforting.” He doesn’t really understand what that means, but as long as Kiyo likes it, he’ll continue holding his hand in his.)

He sees a pair of glass sliding doors. The exit. He beamed at Kiyo, “Amazing! Kiyo found the way out!” Another blush. Gonta likes seeing those, “It’s nothing much. Let’s go home now.”


	2. Sleep and Observations (Korekiyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta falls asleep on Kiyo's lap.

His legs are dying. Maybe it has something to do with the weight resting on his thighs. 

Gonta’s sleeping on his lap, the rest of his body laid out on the sofa’s length. It’s been long enough since Gonta had fallen asleep that Korekiyo got bored of watching videos of Danganronpa on his phone and airpods. So right now, he’s doing what he does best. Observing. 

He can’t help but think, Gonta looks like an angel when asleep. Well, not saying that Gonta doesn’t always look like an angel. The bushy forest green hair that Korekiyo liked to bury his face into was splayed out about, forming a halo of sorts around his face. Before sleeping, he’d taken off his glasses, allowing Korekiyo to admire Gonta’s thick eyelashes now. They glistened lightly in the dim light of the room, looking soft as feathers. Once, he wondered why Gonta wore glasses. “Oh! Scientists said Gonta is ‘farsighted’. Gonta can spot small bugs from afar, but cannot see things nearby clearly… But with glasses, Gonta can see everything clearly! Including Kiyo.”

His face looked surprisingly soft, shadows melding into the edges of his face. It was a sharp contrast to Gonta’s regular expression, which if he was being honest, would describe as stern. While It was obvious why people tended to avoid Gonta, it was a shame, Korekiyo felt. If they had bothered to interact with him even for a few seconds, it would be obvious that Gonta was the kindest and nicest person they’ve ever met. Gentlemanly. A prime example of humanity’s beauty. 

Korekiyo can’t see them now with his eyes closed but he loves Gonta’s eyes. There’s a saying, “Eyes are the windows to the soul”, and he couldn’t agree more. Gonta’s eyes always overflowed with life and passion, emotion flaring in his eyes like a burning flame.

The contagious joy and overwhelming passion when he was talking about bugs.

The dullness in his normally crimson red eyes when he does something wrong and apologise.

The passionate fury when he defended his friends. 

He loved Gonta’s eyes. 

...The fondness when he looked at Korekiyo. (You’re so special to me. Thank you for letting me know that I’m special to you too.) 

It’s been hours since Gonta fell asleep, his legs are dying, but Korekiyo isn’t moving anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo Shungucci and his airpods 
> 
> Idk what's my update schedule, but I'll try my best (send reqs pls)  
> (also my tumblr is typic_acrylic / spaghetchknngtts , come yell at me about this rarepair)


	3. Embrace (Gonta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk really. Kind of like hurt/comfort but not really. Like 1% hurt and 99% comfort or smth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of cursing! (Just a tad bit. Nothing serious) Mentions of bugs at the start and Kokichi and Kirumi are here. Enjoy!

The chirping of various insects filled the lab of the Ultimate Entomologist. Various cages of different sizes lined the walls, each filled with unique bugs. Cockroaches, crickets, caterpillars: They all had a home in this small lab dedicated to “Gonta's research”, as Monokuma said. Each insect had their special needs which Gonta had memorized in his heart. He glanced over at the small clock hanging on one of the walls. It’s 1.45 p.m., just in time for--

"Apologies for barging in. Your assistance is required in the dining room, Gonta. " Kirumi stood at the doorway, taking a quick bow in greeting with her hands clasped together. 

“Ah! Kirumi? What’s the matter? Has a bug gotten loose in the dining room?” 

“There is… a peculiar situation in the dining room. Kokichi and Korekiyo seem to be in a... heated debate, and they are proving to be a major distraction in the kitchen,” Gonta could hear a hint of irritation peeking through Kirumi’s unaffected facade, “I would need your help to break them apart as I need to prepare for dinner right now.” 

“Ah! Okay! Gonta understands. Lead the way!”

“Thank you, Gonta.” 

They made their way through the somewhat familiar hallways of the abandoned school, grass tickling at their feet while they pass by walls covered with vines and moss. Little streams of sunlight pass through the windows wrapped in barbed wire. As they get closer to the kitchen, Gonta can hear angry hissing and cackling coming from the dining room.

“Take that back, you uncultured rat.”

“Nishishi, what’re you going to do if I don’t?”

“I won’t hesitate to snap your little neck, gremlin.”

“Then do it, coward!”

Korekiyo was visibly upset, sneering at Kokichi who stood across the dining table. Kokichi seemed delighted with himself, grinning and provoking his classmate. Gonta could sense the malice in Korekiyo's words, and stepped forward to intervene. 

“...”

“...”

“...Gonta. Put me down please.”

“No.”

“...”

Gonta slung a sulking Korekiyo over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and left the dining room. The other boy hung limply over his shoulders, having resigned to his fate. Gonta could hear him muttering softly under his breath behind his back, words he couldn’t make out. Careful not to grab too hard as to bruise, but also not too loosely to drop Korekiyo, he brought them to Ultimate Anthropologist Lab. Perhaps Korekiyo would be more comfortable in a place he was familiar with. 

Gonta set the boy on his shoulders down from his position carefully. Immediately, a pair of thin arms wrapped around Gonta. He returned the hug, allowing Korekiyo to bury his face into his chest and both of them stood like that in silence for a while. Warm embrace, surrounded by precious artifacts and engulfed in the smell of old scripts and books.

“...m’sorry you had to do that.”

“Would you like to talk about what happened?”

“...it’s nothing much really. Just Kokichi being Kokichi. I’m sorry I got so riled up that Kirumi had to go get you.”

“It’s okay, Gonta doesn’t mind.”

“Can we stay like this for awhile?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don't know how to end chapters. But I really hope you enjoy! As always, feel free to leave suggestions and prompts in the comments, it's much appreciated! 
> 
> Gontaguuji;;; my comfort ship;;;;
> 
> Chill with me on my Tumblr, typic_acrylic and spaghetchknngtts (where i post art)  
> Insta is typic_acrylic (art too)


	4. Poppies and Pomegranates (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Greek Gods AU. Hades/Persephone but it's Korekiyo/Gonta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Miyadera is Korekiyo's sister, and was the ruler of the Underworld before him (so she's "dead" now)  
> -Every god "dies" after a few thousand years, and a new god is born (like Aphrodite from the sea foam) in their place. The new gods start to master their powers and start working after a hundred years or so. When they start working, they can receive the offerings mortals give them and answer to respective prayers.  
> -When the new gods are brought to life, they're not babies and more like 5 year old kids. They can understand things but they need to gain more knowledge to fully appreciate more complicated things (and they also need to learn to control their powers and stuff)

The gods rejoiced when He was born. A banquet was held within the ivory halls of Olympus to celebrate the birth of the Springchild. (And in the Underworld, He was brought to being when the life of the one before him had extinguished. He stood alone in the silent halls of damnation, confusion and fear hidden behind a stoic and uncaring mask.) The boy of Spring blossomed with the flowers, a blessing from the meadows, and today, the child was brought in front of the King of the Gods.

“Gonta Gokuhara, crowned Persephone, god of springtime and flowers,” He pronounced. “Let us celebrate his birth!” 

Cheers erupted in the small crowd, all of them gushing over the beautiful young boy before them. He had an expression full of curiosity as he looked around the glossy surface of the kingdom of the gods. His thick, fluffy hair was the colour of meadows, and his passionate eyes were the colour of poppies. 

“Look how strong and healthy he is! I bet he’ll learn quickly and grow up well.” “Well ain’t he just adorable! Good luck, new kid!” “How brilliant. Gonta, was it? I hope to aid you in your journey.”

(His sharp, yellow eyes gazed dully at the Harpies, his ‘caregivers’. “Korekiyo Shinguji,” They crooned. “Hades.”

In the cold, empty halls of the Underworld, he was crowned as the new King.

He knows he can’t trust them. Not fully at least.

They tell him about the ruler before him, crowned ‘Hel’, Miyadera Shinguji. He sees a picture of her, and can’t help but think, she’s beautiful. Her pale, snow skin looks like that of Korekiyo’s. Locks of beautiful ebony hair crowns her face in the portrait. Her lips are painted red, like poppies.) 

\---

He runs through the woods, with wind beneath his calloused feet and hair whipping wildly around his face. Brown cloth clings loosely from his body, flowing in rhythm with him. Large hands brush aside protruding branches as he dashes along the forest ground. The animals don’t flinch when he passes by and the plants bow in respect as he glides past them effortlessly. He dances with the insects and sings with them as they chirp. 

He is aware of how dirty he looks, with mud caking his bare feet and scratched hands. The flora and fauna don’t judge. They are his friends. He’s home. 

(He likes the Asphodel meadows most amongst the different areas of the Underworld. Small clusters of dainty white flowers are scattered amongst the fields in which the Dead rome. They float around, unspeaking and unoccupied. They don’t bother him and they ignore him like one of their own. What a funny sentence. Still, he likes it here. People with mediocre lives gather here and stay for the rest of eternity, silent. It’s quiet here. He can hear himself. It’s… not home, but it’s comfortable.)

\--

(His training begins the moment he comes to being. He is shown a map of the underworld and taught the different types of creatures he can find down here. He meets Charon and he visits the Elysium. He is taught how to speak to the souls, to make them recognise him adn respect him as King, and in turn, follow all his commands. He makes his home in the castle that he now owns. The castle is made of black marble, the floor cold and flawless under his bare feet. His own room is alien to him, the gigantic bed too large for just one young god like him to lie in without feeling empty. It radiates hostility towards him, like much of the rest of the Underworld. Despite this, he cannot show weakness and he must learn to rule over this land. It belongs to him. They must accept him. They will accept him.

He is shown the Grand Library. It’s filled with tall shelves with an uncountable amount of books. Dust lines the cracked spines of the books and occasionally, a stray sheet of paper falls out from amongst the pages of the weathered books as he looks through them. Dry paper feels rough yet fragile beneath his smooth fingers, as if the page would shatter if he turned it less gently than how he does. The air is thick with the smell of pages and dust. The numerous books illustrate history of the humans and the gods; fables and fairytales come alive in his sanctuary. He could spend hours in here, reading every book and letting the epic battles and tragic romance novels whisk him away. The more he reads, the more he understands. Humanity… is beautiful. Now isn’t that ironic?

He sees the many marble stands that hold up relics throughout his castle. Names of the precious antiques and descriptions are engraved on a gold plaque nailed onto the marble. He finds them fascinating. Cracked vases with detailed patterns, precious gems embedded in jewelry that once belonged to cynical kings, small statues of iconic figures throughout history. It’s unknown how they got here, but it’s a welcome addition to the castle, he feels.

Outside his bedroom window is the only sight of colour he can see in this monotone Underworld. A small garden, just a little less dreary compared to the rest of the land. A single pomegranate tree stands in the middle of the garden, juicy red fruit hanging from the firm branches of the tree. Korekiyo observes: They never fall, and they never wither and die. Perhaps, they’re already dead, seeing as to how they’re down here. Hm.)

The gods allow him to roam free in the fields for the first few years of his existence. He explores the vast meadows and deep forests, enraptured by all the life that surrounds him. In the midst of the lush greenery, he finds them. The wolves. Perhaps it’s because of his powers or maybe it’s just a special talent, but he understands what they say. He stays with them for a few years. Louve and Sassaba take care of him, acting as his ‘wolf parents'. They teach him how to survive in the wild, blend in with the rest of the wolf pack and hunt. He misses the scent of the earthy soil and the feeling of soft fur and running with his comrades surrounding him. 

One day, the gods find him. They tell him that he needs to prepare for his training, that he is now old enough to take up his true role. They bring him to Olympus and assign a mentor to him, who teaches him to control his powers and use them for good. His mentor isn’t mean to him, he learns many things from his mentor, but they don’t seem to like how Gonta is.

“To be a god, you must be more dignified. Years spent in the woods have made you… in a sense… barbaric. I am here to teach you about your powers, but as your mentor, I must also teach you manners. Be more gentlemanly, Gonta.”

He tries his best. He has to work hard. He can’t disappoint them. It’s all he’s good for after all.

\---

They don’t notice immediately, but they do see it eventually. Something is wrong. It’s gradual, the discolouration of his hair and this extinguishing of light in his eyes. Kirumi is the first to notice. 

“Gonta-san… Has your hair, um, always been brown?” She whispers the last part, concern in her eyes. 

“Huh? Gonta never noticed,” Gonta mumbles runs a hand absentmindedly through his hair. Seemingly distracted, he doesn’t address Kirumi’s question directly.

“I… see. Please take care then. Goodbye, Gonta.”

She informs the others. They observe him. His green hair is dulled, turning brown like withering leaves during fall. His fiery eyes are a dull crimson, buzzing instead of burning passionately like they did before. He doesn’t smile as much anymore. He’s lethargic, distracted and distant. 

They make up their mind. They send him back down. Down to Earth.

(One day, they tell him that there’s an anomaly on the shores of Styx. Charon is irritated and he is told to investigate and fix it. The Harpies must be messing with me again. What could possibly happen that they need me to handle it? What could I possibly do to fix it? And he sees it.

W-what happened here? How?

It’s… it’s... blooming with life. The recently departed souls that have yet to ride on Charon’s boat admire the beautiful flowers, reminiscing. The striking colour of the petals contrast with the colourless soil and black waters of the Styx. Sickly sweet nectar stain the musky air with their scent. The petals are fresh and vibrant. Korekiyo is struck speechless. This has never happened before. Something is wrong. But he doesn’t know how to fix it.

No one knows what to do, so they leave it be. The flowers slowly wilt though. What happened?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the series! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! Comment prompts if you want it written :D See you next time!


	5. Bloom. (Korekiyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hanahaki AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood. Hanahaki AU. Unrequited. Angst. Death. Roses and Thorns.

Bloom.

Fire burns through his lungs. Buds embed themselves on pink tissue and roots hook themselves onto an ivory ribcage. The pain is quite familiar. Has he felt this before? That time when Korekiyo “loved” Her and She didn’t love him back. The flowers start to grow under these odd conditions as a sick symbol of unrequited love. Now, in this twisted killing game, do they bloom for …him? No, this can’t be possible. She’s still here and he still loves Her. She’s the only one for him. 

Bloom. 

Petals hurl out of his mouth, some stained by red lipstick, and all falling to the ground. Scattered like an imperfect explosion of emotions. His mind is in a mess; she’s still there but he’s made his way into his thoughts too. Somehow. Thank god for his mask. Keep it in, all in and then let it all out alone.   
He tosses them into the toilet and flushes them all down, watching as the small petals swirl down the clear water. The petals get larger and larger as time passes until he has to slice the petals to avoid clogging the toilet. 

Bloom.

He coughed up a whole flower once. The petals curl tightly in a small bud; blood red roses and red blood. Like his eyes. Red like his eyes. It’s poetic, it’s symbolic, it’s beautiful. He’s beautiful. He shouldn’t be thinking about him. It hurts but he can’t help it. Why do I love you?  
Korekiyo keeps this one in a makeshift vase in his room. The rose blooms extraordinarily quickly and withers in days. Dry, brown petals wither and fall dramatically, hollow husk like Korekiyo.

Bloom.

The fragrance of the roses is strong, clinging to his clothes like the smell of cigarettes. “It’s perfume,” he explains. The smell is intoxicating, it’s overwhelming, it’s mesmerising. It’s mesmerising like Him. He smells like the earth and detergent from the freshly ironed clothes that Kirumi provides. He runs through the fields in search of bugs and he greets everyone he passes by with a smile.Korekiyo’s heart flutters when his name leaves His lips. “Hello, Korekiyo.”   
When He gets His lab, (after Rantaro and Kaede die, after tears run down His cheeks as He cries. You’re not useless. You’re not a burden. You’re important. Important to me. You’re so strong. I love you. But you don’t know.) when His caterpillars bloom like the flowers in Korekiyo’s lungs, when the freshly emerged orange butterflies visit Korekiyo’s lab, his heart flutters. Flutters, flutters, like the butterflies that visit his lab. 

Bloom.

Thorns tear his throat as he hacks them out. It spatters droplets of blood onto his crisp bedsheets. Shit. He’d have to explain this to Kirumi. Shit.   
The thorns, the leaves and the stems are green like His forest green hair. Korekiyo wants to comb his fingers through that hair. It would be lovely to braid it and put flowers in it. It would look beautiful, he thinks.   
(Kirumi doesn’t manage to scold him for the bedsheets. Her trial happens today and she dies. She climbs up a rope with thorns, which pierce through her gloves and her skin. The thorns are similar to his.)

Bloom.

Maybe he dies here. Maybe they’ll find him when morning comes and wonder if a murder had happened as they gaze at his corpse surrounded with blood. Will they know? Will he know? His biggest regret is that he is a coward and Gonta will never know his feelings. 

It’s gonna be okay. 

He closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long guys, school has surprisingly not been cancelled for me (despite EVERYTHING else being cancelled. Like they've even said don't gather in more than groups of 10. We have 33 people in class) so I've still been kinda busy with school.  
> I'm not very sure why I wrote this. Angst hours, I guess. I hope you liked it!   
> Also I wrote this in class, so feel free to point out any errors.


	6. Shower (Korekiyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelmed.
> 
> Warning: Um, it's kinda of depressing? Like negative thoughts and all. No one gets hurt. But. Sad thoughts. But. Comfort at end.

Most people like showers. It’s a way to unwind and relax after a long day of work. On most days, Korekiyo feels the same. It’s comforting to stand under a running shower and just pretend he’s dancing in the rain. He feels carefree singing his heart out in his slightly cramped box of a shower, surrounded only by glossy tiled walls and coloured shampoo bottles that don’t judge you. The heated water seeps into his skin and makes him feel warm inside. Transparent steam clouds his mirror so that he can leave a small smiley face on the mirror. 

But on some days, the walls feel like they’re closing in on him and the droplets of water feel cold and harsh on his skin. On some days, the shower is loud but his own thoughts are louder and they compete, screaming at each other, themselves, and then at him. On some days, he feels small, and naked, and lonely, and he can’t cope with the overwhelming sounds that seem to engulf the positive emotions that keep him going. 

Separately, the thoughts that echo around the small confined space only whisper in varied hushed tones: Ideas that poison his mind and insults that prick at his skin and past regrets that flood his brain. Together, they overlap to form a wave of roaring thoughts that crash down onto him. Combined with the thudding of water ricocheting off the floor, it’s far too much. Far too much for a young boy like him. 

Korekiyo feels like a sailor alone at sea, against rough seas in his rotting old boat. When the angry waves slap against the wood of his boat, he thinks, oh god I’m going to sink. Emotions flash through him and he’s terrified and he’s angry. “Why am I like this?” He sobs. (They echo back, “Why are you like this?”) 

It’s fine. He just has to get out sooner, wash through his disgustingly thick hair faster, scrub at his grimy skin harder and get out of there. But no matter how hard he scratches at himself, he still feels. So. Dirty. 

He doesn’t have a reason for feeling this way. He’s being silly. Just. Turn off the shower. Leave. Get out. Now. 

He feels like a zombie when he stumbles out of the bathroom. Cold air hits his skin and he shivers uncontrollably. He pulls on a long sleeved shirt that sticks to the moisture on his skin in the most annoying way possible. Outside the suffocating walls of the shower, his thoughts begin to slither back into the rocks they were hiding in and his mind unclouds ever so slightly.

He walks out to see his boyfriend is sitting on their couch and reading some sort of Nat Geo magazine. Gonta squints at small words through his glasses. ...Cute. He hums and flops onto the couch ungracefully. 

“Kiyo?” He crawls into Gonta’s arms and they sort of kind of slide off the couch and tumble onto the floor. They are a tangle of hair and limbs. Gonta rolls over so that he can lie on his chest. He’s soft to lie on and smells like lavender soap and earth. A big teddy bear, he thinks. It’s warm. Korekiyo melts. “Can I lie here for a while?” He mumbles into Gonta’s cotton shirt. “Okay,” Gonta whispers back. Emotions are exhausting. “Kiss me, please.” “Okay.” 

A soft kiss is pressed to his forehead. 

On days like this, he remembers, he has people to depend on and he’s not truly alone. It might not be perfect, but they’ll make it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for really long. Also showers make my thoughts run wild like I'm unoccupied and suddenly I have all these thoughts racing. Ok never mind I'll shut up now. I hope u enjoyed :D


End file.
